roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hushuzu/A Random Story
____________ Close your eyes Escape with me ____________ Chapter One The day was ending and all the stars, one by one were appearing. You could hear the chiming of wind chimes in the distance and the wind humming through the slowly emptying streets. Everything was peaceful and calm. Then you saw it. The moon. At it's fullest and what seems to be at it's highest. Nothing could ever block out this one jewel of the sky. You rushed out into the open field and reached the edge reaching your hand up only to feel the soft breeze sweep through your fingers. You stood there for a moment in silence before hearing your parents call for you name. You turned back and hurried back home, you made your way upstairs and into the small room that you called your own. For a moment you stared out the window into the open field, thoughts rushing though your head. You quickly shook them away and got ready for bed. As you laid in bed you listened to the same bugs chirpping and the humming of the wind as it sweeped through the empty alleyways of the town. You slowly closed your eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep. The next morning you awoke to the suns bright rays touching your face. You open your eyes and sit up, you look around tiredly before making your way downstairs. You looked at your parents and smiled before making your way outside into the field, where the same lush pink flower grow. These flowers only lived a day, but even so of the short livespan the plant had, it spread it's beauty for the whole world to gaze upon it. Much like any human like you or I. You smiled upon the flower before waving it a goodbye and hurried off into the town. You nodded and smiled, waved and said goodmornings to the towns-people that you passed on your everyday strolls. They always enjoyed our company. As you entered the school you could see a few of the kids look towards you. But, you walk right past them. Never be afraid of those who judge you, as they are only jealous. We are more then what they want us to be. We our, ourselves. That's always good enough. As you walked through the school and out into the garden that laid upon the roof. You stared at the vibant colors of flowers and foods that grew in organized sections with small signs that read what they were. You crouched down or even stood and read each sign, looking and gently touching the plants. The day was nearly over by the time you were done. And you made you way home. As the sun began to set, you reached the front porch and watched the sun fall. You ever wonder why the sun must fall for the moon to rise? Or why the moon must fall for the sun to rise? Quite strange how the world words right? One falls and the other rises to the top only to fall again. ____________ Open your eyes Welcome to paradise ____________ Chapter Two You alright? You took quite the fall! You shook your head and slowly got up gazing at the lush green environment around you. You seemed more in awe then any other emotion such as, fear or pain. All these new sounds and sights seemed to distract you from everything that was truly happening. The sounds of trees swaying in the wind and how the rain drops rolled off the ends of leaves. wip Category:Blog posts